sunguardfandomcom-20200216-history
House of Dawnmourn
House of Dawnmourn, more commonly referred to as House Dawnmourn, was founded soon after the Troll Wars; the land itself being a great reward for Thal'zelan Dawnmourn for his assitance and dedication to the Sunstrider Dynasty during such trying times. History During the Troll Wars, the High Elves Quel'Thalas fought fiercely to keep their lands safe from the invading Amani forces. Many powerful families were involved in the effort, once such family, led by Thal'zelan Dawnmourn, gave all they had to assure their victory. From horses to armor and skilled calvalry to money, it was all put towards the war. And for his sacrifice, Thal'zelan was awarded a small portion of land by Anasterian Sunstrider within the southern reaches of the High Elf Kingdom. The location, now known as The Dawning Glade, was unnervingly close to what was left of the Amani Empire and serves as a bastion of sorts, always watching should the vicious Troll raiders rise up again. The Scourge invasion of Quel'Thalas dealt a heavy blow to all that resided within the Glade, not only corrupting the sacred Sunwell, but also tearing the Dead Scar into the nearby Ghostlands. One of four wards protecting the Glade fell, and summoning his forces, the Patriarch Tanthrus Dawnmourn stood his ground at the great gate, protecting the only way into his land. While his efforts were successful, the price was high. Many soldiers were lost, villages destroyed, and worst of all, his wife Enmara Dawnmourn was killed as she channeled pure arcane energy into the last remaining wards. Stripped of it's Matriarch and bearing heavy losses the Glade went into a state of mourning. Recently, House Dawnmourn has kept to themselves, still recovering from the previous year's of hardship. Tanthrus, though aging, still acts as Patriarch, and has named his daughter, Feyhestra as his Scion. Residence Located within the hills of what is referred to as the Ghostlands, the Dawning Glade is a small haven of life within the barren region. The Glade itself is ringed by rocky hills and mountains, which create a natural defense against any that wish to enter. Religion/Traditions A deeply religious people, the residents of the Dawning Glade practice a heavily ritualistic form of Ancestor worship. Even going as far as to dedicate a decent portion of land to a temple and burial grounds known as the Mourner's Grove and a series of monuments dedicated to those who have bettered the House, the Glade, or it's people. When an important decision is to be made regarding the fate of the Glade, the head of the House goes to the temple and enters a meditative state, praying to the Ancestors for guidance and often asking for blessings. Many enter the Grove each day to visit the many shrines dedicated to those who have passed, leaving offerings and tending to the grounds. All of those of the Dawnmourn lineage are proud warriors, learning to fight from horseback at a young age, and continuing to train and serve well into adulthood. This craft has been passed from generation to generation since it's founding, and only those that have excelled on the battlefield are considered fit to lead. While mages are found frequently in the family's history, not many have served as the head of house, preferring to act as advisors or ambassadors to other houses. Notable Members Thal'zelan Dawnmourn - Founding Patriarch and Commander during the Troll Wars. Tanthrus Dawnmourn - Current Patriarch and widower. Father to Feyhestra Dawnmourn. Enmara Dawnmourn - (nee Starstrider) Deceased. Wife of Tanthrus and mother of his child. Feyhestra Dawnmourn - Daughter of Tanthrus and Enmara. Scion of House Dawnmourn. Zanhin Sunfeather - Vassal of House Dawnmourn. Head blacksmith and armorer. Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:Houses and Clans